


Ghostly Eye

by JustSimon



Category: Amnesia (yume nikki fangame), Me (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Amnesia's and ME's true endings and alternate timeline.Toritsuki just enjoyed by her dream, flying around like an angel ghost, but suddenly, she got in unfamiliar place and met someone, with who she have a lot in common.
Relationships: Toritsuki/Me





	1. Our chasers are the same

After Toritsuki been free from the nightmares she could go in any good dream which she wanted, in one of usual days, Tori just spent her time by flying with help of her Angel Effect, she just flyed and enjoyed by her normal life, but even if she is alive in real world, Tori preferred to be a ghost in her dream world, but in that same usual day happened something surprising, Tori accidentally went in some kind of purple place and then she just bumped with the othet girl.

"(Ouch! What the? Eh? Where am i? And who is this girl? Maybe i should talk with her?)" 

Then Toritsuki stood up, walked closer to the girl which she bumped with.

"Um excuse me, are you okay? Eh?"   
When girl stood up, her apperance stunned Tori, girl had a short blue hair and wore a black sleeveless dress with a red eye image on the chest, but just like Tori, eyes of that girl were covered by a long bangs and just like Tori, girl had an angel wings. 'It's hurt, huh? What is this place? Huh? Hey look where you... flying. N-nani!?' 

Needless to say that girl been stunned by a Tori's apperance too. 

"Um i apologize, i just don't know how is this happened." 'Um, no problem since you apologized, but what's your name? And what is this place?' "Watashi no Toritsuki, semimasen but i don't know." 'Ok then, my name is ME, nice to meet you, i guess.' "Nice to meet you ME-san." 'Chotto Matte! I think we have a same age, you can call me just ME or ME-chan Toritsuki.' "Oh, then you can call me Tori-chan, etto, ME-chan i can see you have a wings, is it your Speed Effect?" 'Yeah, pretty much, wait? Are you a ghost?' "Yeah, but only in my dreams." 'Um this is my dream too you know. So uh, do you have a story why are you a ghost?' "Yeah, kinda, but it's a long story." 'We have a plenty time, come on, tell me your story.' "Ok." 

Tori told her story, about some people which she knew, bizarre journey, creepy teru teru bozu dolls, suicide of her older sister, her own attempt of suicide and amnesia. 

'I am sorry that you lost your big sis, i lost my big brother, he died on the war, but still i miss him. Well then, i guess i should tell story too, right, then Tori-chan listen.' 

Time for ME's story has come, it was a story about weird events, complicated relationship with the father, creepy teru teru bozu dolls, lost of close friend and awareness in the end. 

"I am sorry that you lost your close friend." 'Yeah, but my life goes on anyway.' "Wait! Did you just said that your chasers is Teru Teru Bozu dolls too?" 'I think yes and wow, you know Tori-chan, maybe it will sounds from a blue, but i wanna learn more about you, maybe we are different from each other but in same time, we have something in common.' 

In that moment ME took Tori for a hand and ghost girl is blushed, ME herself could freely hold her emotions under control and even not blushed. 

"You know ME, when i look at you i think, i feel the same.' "Then how about a date in the real world?' "A D-date?! In real world? But you even don't know where i live?" 'Not a problem, you know why?' 

ME walked to Tori closer and whispered in her ear. 

'Because my heart will guide me to you.' 

After that ME made two steps back of Tori and turned her Wings Effect on. 

'Welp, it was fun, but i wanna our date in real world so much, just you wait Tori-chan, i will find you and we will go on a perfect date, i promise, seeya later.

And then ME flew away. 

"Chotto Matte ME-chan!" 

But that purple place has closed and Tori woke up. 

"D-date in real world? What this girl thinking about? How she will find me? And... What is this feeling in my chest? I see... Somehow, i can feel her heartbeat, ME-chan find me, onegai." 

Meanwhile in ME's home. 

'So, i can feel it, our heart beating as one, don't worry Tori-chan, i absolutely will find you, heh-heh!' 

It was a story, story about two different girls, which had something in common, but can actually ME find Toritsuki in the real world, it will be a different story, so for now TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. My heart will guide me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her heart Me trying to find the to girl of her dreams, but what the truth will wait Me behind this spirutal facade?

Without doubts ME been guided by her heart, she passed a really long road, sometimes she even been confused, but finally, ME found that house, that door, where she wanted to find girl, her shy girl, when she been in front of the door, ME knocked hard on it, door has opened and there was her, girl from her dreams, but not a ghost, she been a human. 

'Ohayo shy girl.' "M-ME? It's really you." 'I told you, my heart will guide me to you. So, are you ready to our real date?' "Uh, um, s-sure, i am." 'Boy, you're truly more shy than in a dream. Follow me my poltergirl." 'Kyah!" 

ME took Tori for a hand and just like in a dream, ghost girl of dream world blushed. After a minute Tori and ME already were on the street, there was a nice weather, but ME noticed that Tori is even more shy. 

'Tori-chan are you ok? You just too silent. You don't like our date?' "Not in this problem, gomenasai ME-chan, i just... well, introvert, real me not so good with people, probably you was wrong about making me your girlfriend, i am not so good how you thought, also i must tell you the truth, you see, Toritsuki is my name only in dreams, in real world, my real name is Yumiko, you probably think about me that i am a liar, gomenasai Me-chan."

ME took Tori for a head and turned to her face. 

'Listen Toritsuki, no, Yumiko, i don't care if you bad with communication, i don't care if you bad with people and i don't care on fact that you hid your real name from me, even if my eyes is covered i can clearly see how beautiful you are, you don't need to think that you don't fit to me, because i know, like you this or not, but you are my poltergirl.' "ME-chan... please take care of your poltergirl." 'Yumi-chan now you're just in a gold hands, but from this day, i will help you with your friends, i will help you with communication.' "Eh? Nani!?" 

After the date, ME and Tori- Yumiko became a couple, from that day ME helped to Yumiko with communication, with her friends and even succeeded, once again real world Toritsuki aka Yumiko had a friends and her amnesia been cured, now she got a chance, create new good memories with her girlfriend ME.


End file.
